legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Dimension
Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (1996) |related = • Mind (sister principle) • Air (elemental predecessor) • Light (overarching element) • Dimension Guardian • Pillar of Dimension • Pillars of Nosgoth |appearances = • • • • • • }} Dimension was a sphere of metaphysical law within Nosgoth, and one of the nine magical principles harnessed and governed by the Pillars of Nosgoth. Alongside its sister principle, the Mind, it was associated with the elemental force of Air, which, in turn, was aligned with the overarching principle of Light. The principle of Dimension concerned the distinctions between Nosgoth's Material, Spectral, and Demon Realms. The Dimension Guardians, culled by the Pillars, could perceive and shift between these planes of existence, and were charged with controlling and defining the very boundaries, consistency and form of space itself. Role As a magical and metaphysical fundament, Dimension was effectively made manifest everywhere in Nosgoth, but was most prominently and saliently represented by the Pillar of Dimension, which was raised before Nosgoth's recorded history. The Pillar, like its eight counterparts, was intrinsically linked to the health of Nosgoth, and was protected by the Dimension Guardian, who served as a personification of the principle. Soul Reaver 2: Background Story at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn) At least three Dimension Guardians were known to exist: the original Guardian, a martyred Guardian, and Azimuth the Planer. Legacy of Kain: All Pillar Guardians at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn) The Ancient Vampires recognized Dimension as being linked to the principle of the Mind by its association with the elemental force of Air. Soul Reaver 2: Pillars' Platform Diagram at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn) Air itself was aligned with the elemental force of Light. When Raziel encountered the specters of the original Dimension and Mind Guardians in the Vampire Citadel, he harnessed and absorbed their soul essence to obtain the Air Reaver. Locations representing Dimension included Avernus Cathedral. Items representing Dimension included the Pillar token, Azimuth's Eye, and the Balance Emblem's Dimension fragment. Deleted Pillar Reaver Upgrades at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Abilities representing Dimension included the power to summon demons, shifting, teleportation, the Dimension Reaver spell, and the attacks known as Spatial Rift and Blast of Distortion. The Players at SK: The Complete Guide To Legacy of Kain (archived at Dark Chronicle) Background Like all of its peers, the representation of Dimension on the Pillar of Dimension changed between its Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain debut and Soul Reaver 2. Legacy of Kain: All Pillar Symbols at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn) In its original form, Dimension was symbolized in the form of a transparent, partially-intangible band near the base of the Pillar. In Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, the same Pillar simply featured a dark, blue texture. Soul Reaver 2, and all Legacy of Kain games since, have consistently used a distinct, abstract symbol to represent Dimension, both on the Pillar band and elsewhere. One instance of what may be an alternative symbol appears in a mural in Soul Reaver 2's Light Forge. Soul Reaver 2 was planned to feature a glyph spell associated with Dimension for Raziel to wield, but this was cut prior to the game's release. Soul Reaver 2: Director's Interview - PlayStation 2 Feature at IGN (by Douglass Perry), page 6 The Pillar Glyphs at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) The mythological relationship between the Pillars' nine magical principles and the classical elements was first suggested by a diagram seen on the main platform in the Subterranean Pillars Chamber of Soul Reaver 2, and was confirmed in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. The Complete Guide To Legacy of Kain, Prima's Official Strategy Guide - Legacy of Kain: Defiance, and series art director Daniel Cabuco, clarified the definition of Dimension, and the roles and responsibilities of its Pillar Guardians. So many questions at DCabDesign (by Luke27), post #11 (by Daniel Cabuco) Gallery File:BO1-Render-Pillar-Dimension.png|The original symbol of the Pillar of Dimension (BO1). File:Texture-Mural-LightForge-PillarsRaised.png|A possible alternative Dimension symbol, among others (SR2). File:Defiance-Fankit-Symbol-Pillars-Dimension.png|The recurring symbol representing Dimension (Defiance). File:Defiance-Texture-VampireCitadel-PillarSymbol-Dimension.png|The recurring symbol representing Dimension (Defiance). Appearances * Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain * ''Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver'' comic * Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver * Soul Reaver 2 * Blood Omen 2 * ''Legacy of Kain: Defiance'' comic * Legacy of Kain: Defiance See also *Air *Air Reaver (Defiance) *Azimuth *Azimuth's Eye *Dimension fragment *Dimension Glyph *Dimension Guardian *Martyred Dimension Guardian *Dimension Guardian (original) *Light (element) *Mind *Pillar of Dimension *Pillars of Nosgoth * Soul Reaver 2: Pillars' Platform Diagram at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn and Corpse87). * Defiance: Raziel's Reavers at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). * Legacy of Kain: All Pillar Guardians at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). * Legacy of Kain: All Pillar Symbols at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). * The Pillar Glyphs at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). * Deleted Pillar Reaver Upgrades at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). References Category:Glossary Category:Glossary: Blood Omen glossary Category:Glossary: Blood Omen 2 glossary Category:Glossary: Defiance glossary Category:Glossary: Soul Reaver glossary Category:Glossary: Soul Reaver 2 glossary Category:Navigation Category:Navigation: Blood Omen Category:Navigation: Blood Omen 2 Category:Navigation: Defiance Category:Navigation: Soul Reaver Category:Navigation: Soul Reaver 2